As a table apparatus for a vehicle, there has been known a configuration in which a table that can be used as a small tray is provided so as to project laterally from an armrest provided on a seat side portion towards a front portion of a seated person (JP-UM-A-H1-150034). A back surface portion of the table is equipped with a heater so that warm heat generated from the heater is applied to knees of the seated person.
In the above-described conventional techniques, since warm heat is generated only in a specific direction from a heater on a back of a table, there is a possibility that the warm heat cannot be applied to an appropriate position or distance depending on a physique and posture of a seated person.